anthem of the angels
by god of hope
Summary: los angeles seres divinos que nos han facinado atravez del tiempo muchos pensamos que eran armas vivientes sin emociones pero... y si no fuera cierto (saitoxharem extremadamente ooc)
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos les traigo un fic de familiar of zero asi que espero un review al menos para poder mejorar asi que los dejo para que lean

Capitulo 1 : luz

En un mundo donde la magia reina un grupo de jóvenes de 16 años se reunían en un circulo resulta que en ese circulo invocaban criaturas en las que se convertían en familiares todos los jóvenes eran de una escuela de magia en donde aquellos que podian usarla tenían el privilegio de estudiar y ser nobles magos mientras las personas que no podían usar magia quedaban como plebeyos en fin cada estudiante tenia uno desde búhos, topos, ranas, hasta una salamandra y un dragón pero paso el turno de una chica joven de cabello rosa largo ojos del mismo color que su cabello y vestimenta de estudiante de magia su nombre es Louise fracouise le blacn de la valliere también conocida como Louise la zero por no poder hacer un hechizo bien ya que siempre que los intenta realizar terminan en una explosión

-aquí viene la zero-

-hará explotar el lugar-

-de seguro no invocara nada-

Ella los ignoraba pero en el fondo esperaba que no tuvieran razón ya que espera tener un familiar poderoso como un grifo o un dragón

-señorita valliere por favor proceda con la invocación le deseo suerte-

Uno de los profesores de la escuela le dio animo era uno de los pocos que creían en ella

-comenzare ahora-

%&$/

En otro lugar un chico de cabello negro y ojos de color azul camisa negra de manga corta coderas negras en cada brazo tunica blanca que servia como capa pantalón color caqui y botas de combate negras corría por su vida ya que tres sujetos lo perseguían pero estos no eran normales tenían alrededor de ellos un aura negra y oscura y ojos rojos sedientos de sangre el chico corrió lo que podía mientras en su mano derecha sostenía una espada europea plateada y en su mano izquierda una cruz plateada que colgaba de su cuello tenia lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas ya que presencio la caída de sus amigos en una emboscada ellos se sacrificaron con tal de que el mas joven se salvara que pasa a ser el

"mis amigos murieron ellos los mataron …porque …porque paso esto?"

-deja de correr chico y acepta tu muerte-

-prometemos que lo haremos rápido-

-te dolerá pero después ya no sentirás nada jajajajajajaja-

Decían esos sujetos con ganas de matar al chico pero lo acorralaron en un callejón sin salida el no podía creer su suerte pero no tuvo de otra mas que pelear así que los encaro aun sosteniendo su cruz como si su vida dependiera de ello

-no tengo de otra tendré que pelear-

se puso en guardia con espada al frente

-miren el enano quiere pelear-

-tienes agallas pero no el poder para derrotarnos-

-tu fe no te salvara chico-

Pero el chico solo cerro los ojos y su cuerpo brillo en una luz dorada

-dios todo poderoso padre de lo puro y lo divino creador del cielo y la tierra oh gran y amoroso padre yo saito hiraga te pido que me des la fuerza para vencer al mal y a la oscuridad por los siglos de los siglos amen-

De su espalda debajo de su tunica surgieron unas alas de plumas blancas unos brazaletes plateados en cada muñeca y un halo de amarillo sobre su cabeza los sujetos retrocedieron unos pasos pero no se dejaron vacilar

-ja crees que con el poder de la luz nos vencerás no nos hagas reír-

-vamos a matarlo ya-

-si vamos a arrancarles las alas para que sufra-

-bien… mátenlo chicos-

Dos de los tres sujetos sacaron sus armas uno saco una gran hacha y otro saco una martillo de guerra de dos manos se lanzaron sobre saito el del hacha se alzo en cima y dejo caer su hacha pero saito logro evadirlo salto para tomar distancia pero no espero al del martillo que lo ataco por la espalda con un fuerte golpe que lo tumbo en el suelo

Saito por el dolor no podía parase pero trato de hacerlo el del hacha con arma en mano la elevo listo para rematar al chico pero saito lo bloqueo con su espada y uso su ala para empujarlo de un golpe y así poder levantarse el del martillo iba a atacarlo por detrás otra vez pero saito sin mirar con su espada apuñalo al sujeto en el pecho este solo se quedo parado soltando el martillo mientras sus brazos se deshacían en cenizas al viento y luego todo su cuerpo hasta no quedar nada de el

El del hacha al ver esto se lanzo para querer córtalo pero saito tomo su cruz lo puso en frente el sujeto al momento de que el hacha llegara a acercársele un aura en forma de escudo se formo haciendo que su golpe rebotara saito tomo eso como su oportunidad para hacer un corte vertical en el pecho el sujeto grito de dolor pero saito en su mano derecha se formo una esfera de luz blanca en la cual golpeo en el pecho de su enemigo saliendo un haz de luz por la espalda y así matándolo dejando que su cuerpo se haga cenizas

Justo cuando saito pensó que podía respirar en paz sintió un dolor en el hombro izquierdo algo le atravesó pero que?

-peleaste bien mocoso pero esta aquí es lo que llegaste-

Era el tercer sujeto todo este tiempo se concentro solo en los dos que olvido al supuesto líder y lo pago muy caro ya que el lo había atravesado con unas garras largas de metal no podía mover el brazo derecho por el pensamiento del joven paso el que iba a morir el que sus amigos murieron en vano pero un pensamiento paso por su cabeza la de ser algún día un excelente guerrero y proteger y servir a sus Jesús y a sus amigos eso es lo que tomo hacer esta locura

Su brazo derecho de un arranque tomo el brazo del sujeto para no soltarlo

-Ey que crees que haces-

Este sorprendido por que pidiera mover su brazo derecho trato de soltarse pero saito lo tenia bien sujeto no se podía alejar y lo peor estaba por venir ya que en su mano izquierda una esfera de luz se formo

-mocoso suéltame-

-que dios te perdone…demonio-

-no suéltame-

-holy sphere-

Y lo estrello en el pecho del sujeto dando el mismo resultado que con el otro matándolo su cuerpo se volvió cenizas

Saito callo de rodillas aun con las garras clavadas en el hombro intento quitárselas pero dolía y estaba agotado física y mental mente le salía hileras de sangre a los lados de la boca

-dios…yo se que no soy uno de tus hijos favoritos … ni siquiera se si podré llegar a conocerte-

Hablaba entrecortadamente ya que le dolía

-pero por favor … aun que sea un mestizo …ayúdame-

ya su visión era borrosa por la perdida de sangre y el dolor ya no definía bien las cosas tanto que no vio que se formo un portal verde a su izquierda absorbiéndolo a donde solo dios sabe

%&$/

En Tristana una maga de cabello rosado conjuraba un hechizo para poder convocar a un familiar

-O cinco espíritus elementales-

Su barita brillaba en la punta

-encuentra a mi familiar que existe en algún lugar del universo conocido o desconocido-

El circulo brillaba

-O sagrado hermoso y poderoso espíritu familiar-

Todos se preparaban para una explosión

-yo deseo y declaro en mi corazón-

Ella oraba por que diera resultado

-que respondas a mi llamado-

Pero en el momento que termino el circulo dejo de brillar pasaron diez segundos y nada Louise se sintió destrozada por el resultado callo de rodillas algunos estudiantes murmuraban entre si pero uno hablo en voz alta

-lo ven una zero simple sera una zero-

Louise apretó sus manos en la tierra pero de pronto el circulo comenzó a brillar los estudiantes se sorprendieron pero se sorprenderían mas cuando una explosión se produjo levantando una nube de polvo Louise se cubrió los ojos cuando el polvo a su alrededor se disipo escucho una voz no …un jadeo…levanto la mirada para ver a un chico casi de su edad desplomado de rodillas los que le sorprendió fueron tres cosas una fueron sus alas emplumadas con un color blanco puro, dos fue el halo de color dorado que flotaba sobre su cabeza y tres y lo mas impactante fueron las garras de 25 centímetros de largo que le atravesaba el hombro derecho y los ríos pequeños de sangre que salían de la herida

Ya cuando la nube de humo se disipo por completo todos se quedaron en shock y no era de esperarse no todos los días vez a un chico así de herido

-por el fundador que le paso a ese plebeyo-

-acaso es el familiar de la zero-

-y esas alas en su espalda y ese halo que serán-

Fueron los murmullos de los estudiantes el profesor al ver el estado del chico decidió lo siguiente

-señorita de la valliere párese que ese chico es su familiar pero no podremos ayudarlo si no completa el ritual así que hágalo rápido o lo perderá-

Louise no presto atención al profesor solo miro a ese chico en frente suyo sus ojos se encontraron ella dedujo que no podía distinguir nada pero en sus ojos vio algo que la dejo sin palabras a pesar de no tener brillo ese algo era lo que ella quería pero el lo demostraba con su alma con su vida

El quería … anhelo

Louise se levanto y lentamente se acerco ella quería a un gran familiar pero al ver a ese chico no supo si fue por impulso o por un sentimiento puso su varita apuntándole y recito un hechizo

-pentágono de los cinco poderes elementales otorga tus bendiciones a este plebeyo y hazlo mi familiar-

Pero vio que el chico se tambalea y después su mano izquierda intento ir en las garras Louise vio eso y lo detuvo tomo su rostro y lentamente le dio un beso en los labios para así sellar el contrato pudo sentir el sabor de sus labios eran dulces pero un sabor metálico gracias a la sangre disfrutaba tanto del beso que no se dio cuenta de que el chico ya estaba a punto de caer en la inconciencia pero después grito de dolor la noble vio en su mano izquierda que tenia una runas marcadas en la piel ya después cayo inerte

Louise vio a su familiar se agacho para ayudarlo pero luego dirigió su mirada a los otros estudiantes y luego a su profesor

-profesor colbert ya lo hice mi familiar por favor ayúdenlo-

-ustedes ayúdenme a llevarlo-

Le pidió a dos estudiantes mientras revisaba los signos vitales se alegro de que estuviera con vida pero no por mucho si no se sacaba esas garras del cuerpo además de que miro las runas de la mano y luego se decidió a investigar pero por el momento la vida del chico corría peligro

Mientras tanto una chica alta morena de cabello rojo brillante y ojos dorados portaba el uniforme de la academia pero con un escote mas notable

-que me dices tabitha que crees que sea el-

Otra chica bajita de cabello azul cielo y ojos del mismo color portaba el uniforme, lentes y un bastón largo su rostro no demostraba alguna emoción

-…no es un plebeyo…-

-estonces que crees que sea-

-…no lo ce…-

Por lo general ella porta un libro y no le quita la vista pero esta vez fue diferente ya que el familiar de Louise le llamo la atención ningún ser humano tiene alas tan blancas en la espalda

-…Angel…-

-espera dijiste Angel pero esos seres son divinos son imposibles de invocar-

-…no estoy segura…-

-pero si fuera uno que harías-

-…tenerlo…-

-bueno yo también haría lo mismo ya que ellos son una raza legendaria se dice que los Ángeles son la reencarnación de la luz de dios-

-…-

-tabitha-

-…debo saber…-

Fin del capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos les traigo la continuación de mi fic el de intercambio equivalente tendra que esperar por motivos personales asi que los dejo para que lean**

Capitulo 2 otro mundo

Saito abria sus ojos para ver un techo diferente y luego mirar que estaba en un lugar diferente era un habitación decorada muebles rusticos y una cama matrimonial con techo pero luego se sento y sintio un dolor muy fuerte en el hombro derecho para ver que estaba vendado luego recordo que el habia peleado por su vida y también el hecho de que sus amigos habian muerto habia llorado por ellos pero el sabia que el derramar lagrimas no los traeria de vuelta

-ya despertaste-

Saito volteo para ver a una chica casi como su edad de cabello rosa largo vestia un camisón trasparente rosado y debajo del camisón un conjunto de ropa interior color rosa salmon ella lo miraba

-quien eres, donde estoy, y donde estan mis cosas?-

-tranquilo si contestare a tus preguntas-

Saito se calmo para que Louise le explicara

-mi nombre es Louise francoise le blanc de la valliere y tu eres mi familiar y donde estamos estamos en la academia de magia de Tristania y tus cosas muy raras estan en esa mesa-

Dijo Louise apuntando a aquella mesa en donde estaban una tunica larga blanca, una espada medieval, una cruz y un libro con una cubierta de cuero negra en la que dice escrito biblia

Saito trato de pararse pero el dolor no le permitio moverse

-sera mejor que no te esfuerces la doctora dijo que esa herida pudo dejar tu brazo inútil em…-

-saito…hiraga saito-

-como llegue aquí lo ultimo que recuerdo es que…yo-

-yo te invoque para ser mi familiar aunque esperaba invocar a un a un grifo o un dragon pero me tendre que conformar contigo desde ahora en adelante estaras a mi servicio me obedeceras en todo lo que diga comeras solo lo que yo te de lavaras mi ropa y…-

-de acuerdo-

Louise se sorprendio ya que no esperaba que fuera a aceptar fácilmente

-que…asi de facil lo aceptas-

-bueno usted me salvo lo menos que puedo hacer es servirle en lo pueda solo quiero decirle cosas que requieran vestirla no las puedo hacer-

-que oye tu perro como te atreves-

Louise queria disciplinarlo pero viendo que apenas podia pararse solo suspiro ya habra momento una vez que se recupere

-muy bien por hoy dejare pasar esto ya debo dormir donde estas sentado es donde dormiras-

-espere podria pasarme mis cosas por favor solo eso se lo suplico-

Louise miro a sus ojos y vio los mismos ojos que aquella mañana al parecer sus cosas le eran muy importantes

-de acuerdo pero sera la ultima vez-

Ella se paro y fue por sus cosas en la mesa las examino y vio que le eran muy estrañas y mas el libro y la cruz de plata se los entrego a saito en lo cual se puso la cruz colgada al cuello, su espada a su derecha, su libro puesto a su izquierda y la larga tunica blanca usada como cubierta en su rostro se notaba una sonrisa de alegria y felicidad

-gracias mi señora que dios la bendiga-

-…!¡…-

La pelirosa no se esperaba esto estuvo muda unos segundos y luego se fijo que su familiar ya se habia dormido asi que fue a su cama para hacer lo mismo tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza el haber convocado a un plebeyo, el por que tenia alas, el porque se desaparecieron despues de que fuera sanado y por ultimo el porque le agradecio ella como noble se acostubraba a ordenar a los plebeyos pero a veces queria ser util que no le dijeran la zero ayudaba a algunos plebeyos pero ellos rechazan su ayuda ya que piensan que es igual a todos los nobles asi que se astubo de ayudar a alguien nunca tuvo un gracias…hasta ahora… ella solo sonrio sintiendo lo bien que se sentia escuchar esas palabras Louise solo en un susurro respondio

-de nada-

·$%&"?

A la mañana siguiente Louise se desperto giro su cabeza para ver a su familiar en una rodilla con su espada en frente como un caballero jurando lealtad a su rey pero ella vio que el libro que tenia estaba abierto en el suelo una mano sostenia la espada y la otra la cruz de plata alcanzo a oir palabras que ella no entendia pero una vez termino saito recogió el libro y se levanto envainando su espada

-buenos dias mi señora-

Louise se sento en su cama contemplando a su familiar y no solo eso tenia curiosidad en lo que hacia

-que era lo que estabas haciendo hace un momento-

-agradecer a dios-

-a dios…quien es dios y porque le agradeces?-

-como siervo debo agradecer por estar vivo cada dia es un regalo-

-bueno si tu dices-

Louise noto algo que la sorprendio el hombro de saito no tenia las vendas solo estaba cubierta con la camisa negra

-hey tu hombro ya sano-

-si solo requeria de una noche de descanso-

-pero en la enfermeria me dijeron que te tomaria al menos una semana para sanar como lo hiciste tan rapido-

-bueno quisas soy especial o algo bueno desea su ropa mi señora?-

Dijo saito intentando cambiar de tema

-si preparala espero a que me vistas-

El chico casi tropezo al oir eso ya que una de las cosas que mas lo alteran es el sexo opuesto ya que a lo largo de su vida desarrollo caliginefobia debido a su esencia de ser celestial atrae a las mujeres que no tienen control de su lujuria y lo peor trataron de violarlo y eso es lo que mas teme

-bueno que esperas visteme-

Louise esperaba de espaldas pero luego oyo un la puerta habrirse y giro para ver que saito se escapaba

-saito adonde crees…-

Pero ya escapo louise estaba enojada por lo que su familiar hizo

Ya en el comedor Louise acompañado de saito que traia su tunica blanca al llegar se noto que las chicas miraban a saito algunas con sonrojos otras con miradas de lujuria eso es algo que a la pelirosa le hizo raro pero al ver a su familiar que tenia una mirada de alerta ya sospechaba algo ella se sento y saito se sento en el suelo con su espada a su lado Louise hiba a darle algo de comer pero un grupo de chicas se le hacerco

-tu debes ser Louise la zero no-

-si que quieren de mi-

-nos preguntabamos si nos prestarias a tu familiar-

Eso la saco de balance ya que no espera esto luego miro a saito y vio que el no deseaba tener nada con ellas

-lo ciento pero el es mi familiar asi que pueden olvidarse de se los preste-

-vamos incluso te pagaremos-

Una de ellas saco una bolsa de piel grande y dentro de la bolsa eran monedas de oro Louise no podia creer el como y el porque querian a saito asi que ella siguio negandose

-mi respuesta sigue siendo no asi que si no tienen algo que decir me harian el favor de dejarnos en paz-

Las chicas frustadas no tuvieron de otra mas que retirarse pero una de ellas se detuvo para decir algo a saito que tenia una mirada que expresaba temor

-no siempre tendras a la zero para que te proteja porque una vez que ella te deseche tendras que preparate plebeyo por que…-

Ella se acerco a saito a su oido para susurrarle saito se quedo estatico

-seras mio-

Saito solo temblo de miedo mientras Louise que se enfurecio al oir perfectamente eso tenia su barita apuntandola

-ya sabes que puedo causar explosiones asi que vete antes de que decida hacerte volar-

Y con una sonrisa de sastifacion ella se fue Louise dio una mirada a su familiar en la cual se levanto para marcharse pero se podia notar que su mirada que habia lagrimas

-si me disculpa mi señora me retiro-

-saito espera-

Pero el ya se habia ido Louise no entendia lo que pasaba cada momento la confundia mas

Saito caminaba ido pero se detuvo ya que tenia hambre no habia comido nada en un tiempo

-um disculpa-

Saito volteo para ver una chica vestida de doncella de colo negro tenia el cabello corto de color negro y ojos azules saito no sintio ninguna intencion negativa de ella

-em si se te ofrece algo-

-queria preguntarte si te gustaria comer algo-

-em me encantaria pero-

Su estomago dijo lo contrario lo cual lo hizo sonrojar ella solo trato de contener una risa por lo avergonsado que estaba

-vamos no te hagas el fuerte sigueme-

·$%&=?

Saito comia un estofado rapida mente saciando su hambre mientras la chica solo lo miraba con un sonrojo una vez terminado el solo suspiro

-gracias por la comida em…-

-siesta llamame siesta-

-ok siesta gracias a dios que me ofreciste comida si no me hubiera muerto de hambre-

-de nada pero quien es dios?...-

-em…-

Saito supo que en este mundo quisas no conozcan a dios asi que quisas debio cerrar la boca pero el quizo esplicarle despues de todo le dio comida

-dios es un ser omnipotente y omnipresente que en mi mundo es el creador del cielo y de la tierra es bondadoso y misericordioso el perdona todos tus pecados siempre y cuando estes arrempentido en mi mundo solo el ser humano tiene el perdon-

-guau y como es dios…-

-no tiene forma el prefiere no tenerla porque si tienes fe no nesecitas una imagen para adorarlo solo los que pueden tener el perdon de dios pueden verlo en su reino que es el cielo-

Siesta se imaginaba a ese dios y al cielo pero una pregunta le surgió de la mente

-pero si ese tal dios te perdona todos tus pecados y tu hablas de dios significa que tu podras ir a ese cielo-

Saito solo se quedo callado y bajo la mirada siesta lo observo y dedujo que quisas el chico no podia ir a ese cielo

-es un poco difícil para mi pero solo me conformo con ser su siervo-

Siesta decidio cambiar de tema ya que no le gustaba verlo asi

-bueno si me disculpas debo volver a trabajar tengo que entregar unos pasteles-

-espera yo te ayudo me diste de comer asi que lo menos que puedo hacer es devolverte el favor-

-bueno muchas gracias em…-

-saito hiraga-

-ok saito-san-

·$%&=?

Ellos llegaron con un carrito de pasteles siesta le pidio que diera el pastel a una mesa en la cual estaba un chico de cabello rubio corto ojos azules y vestimenta de estudiante masculino solo que la diferencia es que su camisa esta medio abierta a simple vista se podia decir que es un playboy saito se acerco para dejar el pastel

-aquí tiene su pastel mi señor-

-gracias siervo-

El iba a retirarse pero del suelo recogio una botella de perfume con una nota

-disculpen alguien perdio un perfume tiene una nota de alguien llamado guiche-

-me permites-

Saito volteo para ver a una chica de cabello rubio largo de tirabuzón con moño rojo y ojos azules portaba la vestimenta de estudiante femenino

-adelante mi señora-

Ella vio la nota del perfume y dirigio su mirada al rubio al que saito le habia entregado el pastel

-guiche que me puedes explicar que es esto-

El chico llamado guiche solo miro la botella y se puso nervioso trato de responder

-eso no es mio-

Pero como si el destino o dios o el karma lo quisiera unas cartas se calleron de la ropa del rubio

-mi señor se le cayeron unas cartas-

Guiche ahora estaba palido ya que esa chica tomo una de las cartas para leer el contenido si estaba enojada ahora estaba dolida

-guiche como pudiste-

-mont esas cartas no son mias…yo ni si quiera se como llegaron alli-

-tienen tu nombre y ademas van dirigidas a otra eres…eres…eres un cerdo-

Abofeteo al rubio y se fue con lagrimas en los ojos muy dolida por tal engaño saito solo miro el drama que se origino junto sus manos sobre su cruz para orar por ella luego una vez terminada su oracion disponia a irse

-oye tu adonde crees que vas-

Pero alguien queria venganza

-disculpe me habla a mi-

-si te estoy hablando a ti plebeyo haz arruinado la reputacion de una joven doncella este acto no se quedara impune asi como esta burla que me has hecho-

-con el debido respeto mi señor fueron sus actos y no los mios lo que dañaron el corazon de esa señorita asi que si buscamos a un culpable seria usted si tiene honor o aun la quiere debe buscarla y pedirle perdon en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo hablandome-

-suficiente te desafio a un duelo como noble debo darte a conocer cual es tu lugar plebeyo-

El miro a guiche no queria pelear ya que se juro no lastimar inocentes

-me niego no me gusta pelear-

Saito estaba dispuesto a marcharse pero guiche hablo de nuevo

-tienes miedo acaso eres un cobarde-

-no simple mente no quiero-

-que patetico al igual que tu dueña la zero-

Eso lo fue suficiente para hacerlo cambiar de opinión

-no le permito que hable asi de mi señora ni mucho menos en frente de mi retractese ahora-

-y que haras he obligarme-

-por supuesto aceptare el duelo-

-el duelo sera en una hora en el patio de vestri no faltes-

-que dios lo ayude…lo nesecitara-

Saito se retiro y la noticia del duelo corrio como polvora llegando a los oidos de todos incluyendo a los de Louise

-alli estas saito-

Saito volteo para ver a louise muy enojada para luego ser arrastrado del cuello

-mi señora a donde me lleva-

-a buscar a guiche para poder calmarlo y asi detener esta locura-

Louise de repente paro ya que saito no se dejo arrastrar

-lo ciento mi señora pero no me disculpare con el-

-saito reacciona el es un noble puede usar magia tu solo tienes una espada por favor no hagas esto-

-no hago esto por mi sino por usted mi señora-

Louise se sorprendio al escuchar eso

·$%&=?

Paso una hora y los estudiantes que querian presenciar el duelo se reunieron en el lugar guiche espero en medio del lugar esperando a que llegara saito llego despues

-crei que habias huido plebeyo-

-como un ciervo de dios yo jamas debo retroceder en lo que hago mi señor-

-asi pues espero que tu dios te ayude ya que no tendre piedad-

-guiche deten esto los duelos estan estricta mente prohibidos-

-no los duelos estan prohibidos solo si es un noble el es un plebeyo-

Louise no podia hacer nada salvo una cosa

-Saito como mi familiar te ordeno que te detengas ahora-

-no puedo mi señora jure ante dios que no retrocederia en mis decisiones insulto su honor y eso es algo que no boy a permitir-

Todas las chicas escucharon se habian fantaseado y otras se sonrojaron Louise solo podia ponerse roja

-pero yo…no quiero-

-no se preocupe despues de todo…soy familiar-

Louise decidio ya no hablar mas

-bien vamos a empesar con el duelo-

De sus ropas saco una barita con petalos de rosa el la aguito y un petalo se desprendio para cuando callo al suelo un Golem de bronce salio saito noto que parecia femenino

-mi nombre runico es guiche del bronce como noble uso magia mi valquiria sera tu oponente-

La valquiria se lanzo a su oponente saito solo cerro los ojos y aplaudio juntando sus manos para luego murmurar cosas los presentes no sabian lo que hacia Louise se asusto, que también estaba alli se asusto y kirche y tabitha observaron también

-saito cuidado-

pero justo cuando la valquiria hiba a lanzar un golpe una luz que provino de saito sego a todos unos segundos Louise siesta y todos los presentes vieron que el golpe no llego a su objetivo sino que fue detenido por algo blando con plumas era un ala de tres metros de largo que bloqueo el golpe salia de la espalda en su lado izquierdolos presentes notaron eso y se sorprendieron pera también notaron mas cosas en su cabeza habia un halo de luz dorada otra ala habia aparecido y en sus muñecas tenia unos protectores de plata

saito con su ala hizo a un lado la mano del Golem para con su espada poder cortarlo y partirla a la mita el Golem se deciso guiche no podia creer

-parese que te subestime terminare esto ahora-

Agito mas su varita dos veces y cuatro petalos calleron mas valquirias de bronce salieron y estos tenian lanzas saito se dirigió a ellas una trato de apuñalarlo pero el lo evadio y a una velocidad imprecionante la corto con todo y lanza luego otras mas trataron de llegarle a los lados pero arrojo la espada en el aire y de la palma de sus manos salieron una esferas de luz blanca que les impacto en el pecho de las valquirias la ultima salio tratando de tomarlo por la espalda pero saito tomo su cruz y lo puso en frente el ataque de la valquiria reboto aprovecho la oportunidad para con una esfera de luz acabarla pero una vez que la atravesó el Golem en vez de desacerse exploto dejando una nube de humo cuando la nube se disipo saito no estaba todos buscaban con la mirada para encontrarlo

-se habra ido?-

Kirche pregunto también buscandolo

-…no lo ce …-

Tabitha también lo buscaba

-acaso ese plebeyo huyo-

uno de los estudiantes hablo

-ja entonces yo gane ese plebeyo huyo de mi-

Louise seguia buscando rezando al fundador por que estubiera bien pero luego escucho algo

-…-

Siesta también escucho algo

-…-

Kirche y tabitha también los escucharon

-…-

Todos lo escucharon provenia del cielo alzaron sus cabezas para ver a saito volar a una altura imprecionante sus alas se aguitaban como las de un aguila el venia en picada directo a guiche

-el plebeyo esta …volando-

-pense que esas alas eran de puro adorno no pense que fueran reales-

-por el fundador que es el-

Esos eran las palabras de los estudiantes que no podian creer lo que veian sus ojos

-saito acaso tu-

Dijo Louise sorprendida

-…no hay duda…-

Tabitha hablo

-tenias razon tabitha-

Kirche hablo afirmandolo

-oigan de que estan hablando ustedes-

Uno de los estudiantes les pregunto

-de que el es un angel-

El estudiante se sorprendio al igual que el resto incluyendo a siesta,guiche y Louise

-un angel…ese plebeyo es un angel-

Dijo guiche con temor sabiendo a que se enfrentaba

-saito san es uno de esos lengendarios angeles-

Siesta conocia a la raza de los angeles ya que ellos proteguian a los plebeyos

-todo este tiempo tenia a un angel un ser celestial como mi familiar-

Louise no se lo podia creer ahora para ella todo tenia sentido las alas, el halo, el aura tranquilisador, los acosos de las chicas por tenerlo todo cuadraba un angel macho atrae mucho al sexo femenino a si como un angel hembra al masculino

Saito volo mas rapido guiche en un debil intento intento creo estacas de tierra que salieron disparados directos a el pero saito a su alrededor unas esferas de luz se formaron chocando con las estacas haciendolas polvo saito salio de la nube de polvo guiche ya no tenia oportunidadel cayo de espaldas cerro los ojos esperando el golpe de gracia pero nunca llego guiche abrio los ojos al ver que saito tenia la espada directo a su garganta

-porque no me matas?-

Saito retiro la espada y la guardo en su funda

-como le dije jamas lastimaria a un inocente en nombre de mi dios asi que le pido de favor que se disculpe con mi señora de la valliere y con su amada mi señor-

Guiche se sorprendio no solo era fuerte si no también alguien noble de educación como un caballero no tubo de otra mas que aceptarlo se dirigió a Louise y se disculpo con ella

-louise te pido disculpas por haberte insultado y juro que no volvere a insultarte mas tu familiar es el reflejo de ti lo que de muestra que eres increible-

-em tus disculpas son aceptadas-

Guiche se dirigió de nuevo a saito

-yo acepto mi derrota espero volver a pelear con usted hiraga-

Y asi guiche se fue Louise jalo a saito pidiendo una explicación

-saito porque no me dijiste que eres un angel-

-por que no podia decirle mi señora los angeles atraemos mucho la atención no deseada-

-creo que te entiendo un-

Louise miro a todas las chicas que tenian una mirada de sonrojo algunas mayores de lujuria y las mas jóvenes de timides y amor Louise no dejaria que ninguna de ellas se le acercara

-bien volvamos a la habitación no quiero que ellas te hagan algo-

-mi señora-

-que-

-gracias por preocuparse por mi-

Louise paro de caminar y solo volteo

-al contrario…gracias por defenderme…saito-

Ellos se alejaron las chicas veian a saito algunas soñaban despiertas otras planeaban sus tacticas de seduccion

-al parecer sera difícil tenerlo-

-…no me importa…-

-yo también ire por el tabitha no me importa compartirlo pero tu de verdad lo quieres tener de Louise

-…un angel ser puro … ella no sabe tenerlo…-

-que dices tabitha-

-…ella podria lastimarlo..-

Fin del capitulo

**Review por favor su opinión me interesa **


End file.
